Happiness to O'Hara
by baby.turtle.cute
Summary: exactaly what the title says one shot


Happiness to O'Hara

By Baby Turtle Cute

Disclaimer: don't own anything patriot- duh!

A/N: Short story for Vanilla Eyes, when it's done I will run for my life in fear of O'Hara haters

O'Hara woke up exactly on time on a Monday morning. His room was filled with flowers. He opened one of the cards in a bouquet. In a very elegant hand, some one wrote him a love letter. He smiled and went to his wardrobe. His butler, Penguin, (not really his name, but what certain Miss Davis- not Danni- named him) stood there waiting for him. Penguin held out O'Hara's pristinely white shirt and pressed coat and breeches. "Good Morning, sir, you are looking very well today." O'Hara nodded and examined his perfect white teeth, manly jaw line, with his handsome cliff chin. In addition, he had to admire his long soft blonde hair.

He dressed and went down the hall. At the foot of the stairs, a gaggle of house girls stood waiting for him. "Oh General O'Hara!" one squealed. "You're so handsome"

"And brave!"

"And kind!" They all glomped him.

"Ladies please, there's enough to go around!" He cried. They backed off a little. He went down to the study. "Good Morning my lord"

"Ah General O'Hara, I want you to have my chair. From now on I am yours to command." Cornwallis bowed and gave up his seat.

"Really, my lord?" O'Hara's eyes light up. He sat down in the large comfortable chair. The one he always wanted. "Send for Tavington" He commanded.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Danni and Tavington entered. Danni was at the Colonel's elbow "Oh my word, General O'Hara!" She rushed at him. O'Hara put his hands up defensively, but instead of receiving a violent thrashing, she hugged him. "As much as I loathe, despise, hate and abominate you, I find myself strangely attracted to you and your luxurious hair."

"Yes, it is wonderful." He ran his fingers through it and even did a little hair flip.

"General O'Hara, I've come to tell you that I am quitting my butcherly ways and devoting my life to the imitation of you." Tavington stated. O'Hara looked up, there stood Tavington wearing a blonde wig, face powder and even a little rouge. (TAVY FANS DON'T EAT ME!) Danni stifled a gag.

"Colonel, it's impossible to look as good as General O'Hara." She shot at him. Tavington looked totally deflated. Suddenly, Ruthie and a valet ran in.

"GENERAL! GENERAL!" The valet yelled. "The king has sent you a post!"

"Charles, marry me!" Ruthie cried hugging his neck.

Danni glared at her. "No es tuyo!" She cried defensively. "El es mio!"

"Girls, I'll have both of you." He stood wrapping his arms around their waists.

Ruthie scowled. Danni sighed. "I don't share well."

"Besides, that's polygamy" Ruthie interjected. He laughed and leaned in to kiss Ruthie but Danni grabbed his collar. The valet saw this as a moment to bring up the letter again.

"Sir, the king's letter" He shouted, so neither of the girls got a kiss.

"Yes, yes!" O'Hara snapped. He snatched the parchment up and read it aloud.

"_To Brigadeir General O'Hara:_

_To reward your service in the military for the king, I do by hear declare September 4, to be Charles O'Hara day. And all: man, woman, child and slave are to celebrate you, be the rebel or Englishman._

_Your eternal servant, _

_King George" _

At this news, O'Hara shouted for joy and hugged Ruthie and Danni closer to him. "Come on, Ladies" He led them out to the courtyard. The soldiers cheered and threw their hats in the air as he passed by. O'Hara smiled and decided to go to town. As he and his ladies rode through town in a carriage the people cheered and whistled. Some of the women even threw flowers. Tavington, who was riding behind the carriage caught most of them and presented them O'Hara with loud motions. They rode back to the fort.

As my hand is going numb, and I am running out of ideas, it is time to end this beautiful dream. O'Hara woke up again, only this time in reality. It was not perfect in everyway he could have wished. His room was not filled with flowers. It was really a depressing ending to his night.

The End

When Vanilla Eyes asked why is everyone mean to O'Hara, I thought long and hard… because he's mean to Tavy that's why. But just to add to the O'Hara loveliness… not that there is any… I wrote this in one day. It took me a while to type up because I discovered a new love… RED EYE! Aaah blue eyed, dark haired mean manipulative bad guys… that's for me.

Baby Turtle


End file.
